Of Horror Films and Injuries
by Ulysses Quanta
Summary: Haru can't shake off the effects of her ex-fiancé's treatment of her. Fortunately, Akira understands. Written for the Consent event on Tumblr. Warning: Contains references to past abuse. Read at your own risk.


A squeak eminated from Haru as the killer emerged from behind the couch to attack the last pair of surviving teens, earning a worried look from Akira and Morgana.

"I don't think she's seen this film before..." Morgana observed from his place on a chair next to the girl.

"Yes. I just wasn't expecting it..." she admitted. Akira simply nodded and the trio went back to watching the end of the film.

"Isn't there normally a survivor who escapes the killer?" Akira asked as the credits began to roll.

"Yes, but I think they wanted to subvert that with this film," Haru explained.

"So," Morgana began, turning around to look at Akira and Haru. "Any ideas what we should watch next?"

"There's that shark film we rented, right?" Morgana nodded while Haru's eyes lit up. "We should watch that next, then."

"I'll go get it!" Haru said cheerily as she stood up and walked over to the table that they had left Morgana's bag on, only to let out a yelp and yank her hand away from the table.

"Haru?" Akira asked, standing up and walking over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she yelped, backing away from Akira and huddling up against a wall, whimpering.

 _Remember how h_ _er fiancé treated her?_ Akira lambasted himself mentally. Instead he took a step back and waited until she turned around to look at him hesitantly.

"A-Akira..." she stammered. "I-I'm sorry, I f-forgot..."

"It's okay," he told her. "Take your time."

"S-sorry... It-It's nothing to be worried about..."

"Haru?" he asked gently, causing her to look at him in confusion. "May I take a look?"

She looked at him briefly, before nodding, holding her hand out for him to look. Keeping his hands by his sides to avoid alarming her any further, he carefully stepped closer to her to inspect the injury.

"Looks like a small splinter."

"Y-yeah."

"Do you want me to help treat it or do you want to be left to it?" Akira asked.

"W-why would you ask..?"

"In case you wanted help with it."

Haru managed a shaky smile. "Yes, I'd like that."

"Okay. I'm going to fetch a bowl to fill with water for your hand. Can you sit yourself down?" Haru nodded, and walked over to the chair she was previously sat on to wait as Akira set off down the stairs.

"I-I'll be fine," she reassured Morgana, who glanced at her with concern. The sound of footsteps coming back up the stairs told them Akira had found a bowl and filled it up.

"I filled it with lukewarm water and soap," he explained as Morgana moved to let him set it down next to Haru, a towel draped over his shoulder. "Do you want me to help you?"

"No, I should be fine," she told him kindly. Akira nodded, set the towel on the chair next to her and moved to sit on the bed, next to Morgana.

"Sugimura hated me making any noise when I wasn't supposed to," she began to explain as she started to clean her finger. "If I squeaked, or spoke, or even breathed at the wrong time..." She winced as a rather unplesant memory came back to her. "I remember one day, I'd hurt my foot pretty badly. His only concern was that I'd make him look bad by limping."

"Haru..." Morgana and Akira glanced at each other.

"But that's in the past, along with him." She finished cleaning her finger and reached for the towel to dry it. "Now I have you, Akira, and everyone else. People who care about me for me." She sighed, setting the towel back on the chair and picked up the bowl, moving it off of Morgana's chair so he could sit back on it before turning to face Morgana and Akira with a familiar gleam in her eye and an excited smile on her face. "So, shall we watch the shark film?" she offered.

"Yeah." Akira stood up to change the DVDs over while Haru and Morgana took their seats.

"I wonder what the special effects will be like. I do hope the gore is like Last Destination 4," she said sweetly, getting a rather disturbed look from Morgana in response.

"Okay, Akira... You can sit next to her for this film," Morgana told him as he jumped over to the bed. Akira shrugged, smiled, and sat down next to her.

"Really? I would hope it was like Sawblade 2."

...

 _Author's Note: Shout out to QuoteMyFoot for betaing this for me._

 _So this fic was written for the Consent Event, a multifandom project based around celebrating and promoting the topic of consent through the creation and sharing of fanworks where consent is explictedly highlighted. While I have not played far enough to meet Haru in my playthrough, I felt she would work for a fic about consent._

 _Hopefully you all enjoyed it_ , _I hope it helps people understand consent and I hope the characters weren't OOC._


End file.
